prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 24, 2018 NXT results
The October 24, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 17, 2018. Summary Once again operating at full strength following the return of Bobby Fish, Undisputed ERA opened this week's NXT by bragging that they embody the black-and-yellow brand. Adam Cole portrayed Roderick Strong & Kyle O’Reilly's controversial NXT Tag Team Title defense against The War Raiders last week as a one-sided drubbing in the ERA's favor (which most onlookers would be hard-pressed to agree with) and then alluded to himself once again challenging Ricochet for the NXT North American Championship. That last part ruffled the feathers of EC3, who entered the arena and, after declaring that Cole didn't deserve another title opportunity, accepted Cole's challenge to a match on the spot. Despite the presence of Fish, Strong & O’Reilly at ringside, EC3 maintained a steady focus on Cole as he bounced The Panama City Playboy around the ring like a pinball. The other Undisputed ERA members interjected late in the contest, but EC3 summarily disposed of them. Cole hoped to capitalize on the distraction by going for the Last Shot, but The Top One Percent dodged the move and surprised Cole with a roll-up for the pin. Though EC3 won the battle, the fight was just getting started. Furious over the outcome of the match, Undisputed ERA ambushed EC3 in a savage four-on-one barrage that culminated with Fish using a steel chair to bash EC3's leg as it was draped over the edge of the entrance stage. Fresh off her remarkable run in the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Mia Yim began her career as an NXT Superstar with a bang, defeating Aliyah in one-on-one action. The ever-conceited and increasingly aggressive Aliyah did her best to ruin Yim's big debut, but The Blasian Baddie refused to lose in her first outing on the black-and-yellow brand. She endured Aliyah's ruthless onslaught before firing back with a series of face-smashing strikes. Yim clinched the victory after drilling Aliyah with the foot-to-face capper she calls Sole Food. It may have taken Yim, a veteran of the independent wrestling scene, a while to get to NXT, but now that she's here, she looks right at home. Until Kassius Ohno gets what he wants from NXT General Manager William Regal — i.e., bigger opportunities and higher-quality opponents (especially one unidentified “shiny new toy”) — Ohno continues doing what he does best: knocking opponents senseless. Ohno's latest massacre, a systematic destruction of Justin Xavier, can be viewed as nothing short of a direct message to Regal. As he toyed with the overmatched Xavier, The Knockout Artist brazenly lamented, “This ain’t what I asked for, Regal.” Ohno's hubris gave Xavier a glimmer of hope, as the youngster attempted to mount an offensive against Ohno, only to find little success. Like a cat that had grown tired of batting around a mouse, The Knockout Artist soon zeroed in on the end game, smothering Xavier with back-to-back sentons before nearly decapitating him with the Rolling Elbow for the win. Afterward, Nikki Cross emerged on the entrance stage and befuddled Ohno by laughing frantically and cryptically repeating that “he is coming.” Before the end of the night, the entire NXT Universe would find out what she meant. The NXT Universe never found out what General Manager William Regal has in mind for NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: WarGames, but a different mystery that's loomed over the black-and-yellow brand for months — the identity of Aleister Black's assailant — appears to have been solved, and the answer is something that nobody could have predicted. As Regal prepared to make his announcement, The Blackheart entered the ring to get an up-close viewing. Velveteen Dream was the next to interrupt, telling Regal that the people want an “experience” at WarGames and waiting on NXT's top authority to say his name. Lars Sullivan, believing himself to be the rightful top contender, then stormed the squared circle and engaged in a war of words with Dream, which quickly escalated into physicality, with The Freak grabbing Dream by the throat. Just then, Nikki Cross returned to the arena and reiterated her warning from earlier, repeating that “He’s coming.” At that point, Aleister Black, whom Regal had instructed security to keep out of the building until he spoke with Regal, forced his way to the ring, leaving a trail of downed security personnel in his wake. Dream and Ciampa high-tailed it out of the ring, but Sullivan wasn't so lucky, and he suffered a Black Mass for it. An enraged Black turned his attention to Regal and demanded to know where his attacker was. Within seconds, the entire world found out, as Johnny Gargano slid into the ring and blasted The Dutch Destroyer with a superkick before defiantly stating, “I’m right here.” The blindside attack left Black down and out, while Gargano's apparent admission of guilt left the NXT Universe speechless. Results ; ; *EC3 defeated Adam Cole (6:53) *Mia Yim defeated Aliyah (3:39) *Kassius Ohno defeated Justin Xavier (3:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-24-18 NXT 1.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 2.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 3.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 4.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 5.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 6.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 7.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 8.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 9.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 10.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 11.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 12.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 13.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 14.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 15.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 16.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 17.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 18.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 19.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 20.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 21.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 22.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 23.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 24.jpg 10-24-18 NXT 25.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #323 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #323 at WWE.com * NXT #323 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events